


Love at first meeting, betrayal at second

by imera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met by chance in the forest, and instantly connected. When they met again Marian couldn't believe it, but things wouldn't be as easy as she hoped they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first meeting, betrayal at second

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for kylathelurker I wrote for the Marian/Guy Christmas exchange in 2013.

There weren’t many things Marian loved as much as horse riding through the forest during a nice autumn morning. Watching the beautiful red, orange and yellow leaves that barely held on to the trees before dropping to the ground, and feeling the cold wind that swept by her, reminding her that it wasn’t long until winter was once again upon them, ready to settle its white and cold blanket over the land. Being the sheriff’s daughter made her privileged, not having to starve or freeze during winter, but she knew there was people who dreaded the winter. 

Marian reminded herself that it would be another months before winter reached them, and that she should enjoy autumn as much as possible.

Guiding the horse to the left she let it climb a hill they’ve often taken together, knowing that when they reached the to they would get a view that was absolutely breathtaking. Bringing her horse to a halt she took a deep breath and stared at the nature in front of her. Again she smiled because of the colours, from bright yellow to flaming red, it was a sight she looked forward every summer when all she saw was green.

A cold wind passed her, sending a nice chill through her warm body. Closing her eyes Marian tried to remember everything she saw, from the few birds that were left to the workers out on the fields, from the mist that was slowly creeping along the land to the beautiful blue sky. If she could paint it would be the first thing on her list.

Knowing she couldn't stay there the whole day she turned her horse, ready to make it run as fast as the wind once they reached a safer ground. She did not know that she wouldn't have a chance to do so, not when fate seemed to have other plans.

She'd almost reached the bottom of the hill when both she and her horse was startled by a newcomer. A dark shadow rose in front of her like the devil from the depths of the sea, making her feel as if she was being swallowed whole. Night, her horse, was also frightened by the presence and reared on her back legs. Startled by the shadow as well as her horse’s actions Marian wasn’t able to hold on to the reins and fell off, crashing against something which sent a jolt of pain through her right leg. Marian screamed and grabbed her leg, trying to stop the pain with pressure.

“Are you hurt?” a voice called. Marian looked up just in time to see the dark shadow step off the horse, only it was no shadow, but a man. He was tall and dark, and as he stood above her she couldn’t help feeling small. Her skin prickled when their eyes met, and for some strange reason it became harder to breathe. She wondered if he was found of the colour black as everything he wore was black, from his shoes to the buttons on his coat.

“I’m fine,” she lied, biting back a groan when pain continued to pass through her leg. From the corner of her eye she could see him moving closer, and her heart beat faster.

“You’re not fine, let me help you.” Marian might have accepted his help if it wasn’t because he was a stranger, and because he was the one who caused her accident. Her refusal was also affected by the strange things that happened to her body, which she knew he was a part of.

“I can take care of myself,” she snapped, pulling away from the hand he offered. Unfortunately her leg was not well at all, and as soon as she tried to move it the pain in her ankle doubled. She didn’t want to, but knew the only way she could get anywhere was by accepting his help. “Fine, you can help me.” He looked amused by her change of heart, but luckily he didn’t tease her like many others would, which made her dislike him slightly less.

“My horse,” when she tried to locate her horse.

“I think it ran as soon as you fell,” the stranger said, who she instantly hated again. If he hadn’t showed up at that exact moment she would have been half way home, not stuck in the middle of the forest with a dark stranger, who must have done something to her as she couldn’t look at him without feeling all flustered. “I will off course take you home, and then search for your horse, it’s the least I can do.”

“My horse is well trained, so she is already heading home,” Marian said, knowing that as soon as someone saw she wasn’t with her horse they would come looking for her. “We should go before someone thinks the worst has happened.”

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers holding on to her as if she was a delicate flower. He must have some kind of magic as she felt her skin burned under his touch, even through the many layers of fabric. The only reasonable explanation to the strange feelings was attraction, but Marian had never felt anything like it so quickly, not even with the men she really liked.

When both his large hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her up on his horse as if she weight nothing, Marian gasped for air. It wasn’t because he was violent, something he wasn't at all but because he felt closer for some reason. “Are you well?” he asked, genuinely worried.

“I’m well,” she replied, looking away in case her face reflected her embarrassment for her behaviour. The horse beneath her moved slightly, probably not used to carry strangers, which somehow calmed Marian slightly. Turning her head she saw the stranger as he prepared himself to climb back on his horse. She noticed how his hair moved around his face, how his hands tightened around the saddle before positioning himself behind her. His hands reached around her, grabbing the reins before ordering his horse to move. She wasn’t fully comfortable sitting so close to him, but there was nothing she could do as moving further away from him would bring discomfort to the horse. Eventually she decided to act as if riding with a strange man was something she often did.

“So, what’s your name?” she asked, feeling silly referring to him as the stranger, especially when she was sitting on his horse.

“It’s Guy. And your name is? ” he said, his voice dark and smooth, sending a chill through her body. She wished she hadn’t asked, hearing his voice so close by was not something she was prepared for. “And what’s your name?” His question sounded perfectly innocent, but Marian couldn’t help noticing the way his tone had changed towards the end.

“Marian,” she replied quickly, choosing to keep her last name a secret just as he had, but she might have kept it to herself even if he hadn't. 

“Do you live nearby?” he asked. Marian disliked it when he spoke, the vibrations from his chest sent tingles down her back, making it difficult for her to think straight. 

“About two miles east.” For some reason she trusted him far more than she knew was sensible, but there was something about him which melted the ground beneath her feet like hot wax, and made her forget about proper behaviour in front of a man. 

“And you live there with your father?” Guy asked again. She smiled and was about to reply when a thought entered her mind.

“Why do you want to know?” She turned around, only to regret it at once their eyes met, his blue grey eyes staring at her, feeling as they could see into her soul. He smiled softly, making breathing a difficult task for her yet again. She’s never met anyone who made her feel as powerless so soon, and it was starting to scare her.

“I thought it would be nice to know who I’m helping.”

“If you hadn’t scared my horse I wouldn’t have needed your help,” she snapped back at him before she realised how rude she must sound. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, I have fairly thick skin, I doubt anything you'll say will bother me much.” It wasn’t difficult to see that he was amused, and while she should be happy he was not threatening to tell her father about her disrespectful behaviour, she didn’t know if his calming personality was worth it.

“And what about you, I’ve never seen you here before, do you travel through the woods in search for hurt maidens so you can return them to their home?”

“That’s not a bad idea, I’m sure that once I drop you off there will be another lady waiting for a saviour. But as tempting as that sounds I currently in Nottingham as a guest.” Marian was about to ask who he was a guest to when they heard men in the distance, sounding as if they were in a hurry.

“That might be my father’s men.” Secretly she hoped it wasn’t because she didn’t want to leave Guy.

“So, you do live with your father." he said amusing. The statement was simple, but Marian was sure he had alternative motifs for asking, to find out if she was taken or not. 

“Yes,” she answered, hiding a smile. She hadn’t often met strangers who were so well spoken, which had to mean he was from a good family.

The men that rode through the forest was as she expected, her father’s men. “What happened Lady Marian?” they asked worriedly. Marian calmed them by telling them she was well, that the damage was small and that the kind man helped her back. She kept out the small detail of him being the reason why her horse threw her off, in case they decided to arrest him. The men were pleased with her answer and told Guy they would take her the rest of the way, which Marian wanted to protest to but didn’t.

“Let me,” Guy told one of the men before they had a chance to jump off their horse. Marian watched Guy as he elegantly dropped to the side of the horse and pulled her down. His hands were as strong as before, and as she was pulled into his arms she wrapped her arms around him, telling herself it was because she didn’t want to fall. His hair caressed her hands, and his skin was warm under hers, and every breath he took she felt against her body. Just as easily as he took her in his arms he placed her on the horse to one of the guards. Marian didn’t want to release Guy, and she wouldn’t if the other men weren’t there, but reluctantly released him as she knew it would make the guards suspicious.

“I hope to see you again,” he said softly and kissed her hand, which sent a rush of warmth up her arm.

She returned the smile and admitted loudly she hoped so as well, before James, the guard that sat behind her, turned the horse and rode back home.

It was the first man Marian met who made her whole body warm, and the first man she missed as soon as her she could no longer see him in the horizon. She knew it was silly, she didn’t know him, and he didn’t know her, but she couldn’t help being drawn towards him. 

Doubting she’d ever meet him again she hoped the memory of him would fade, as it wouldn’t be good if she continued to think of him in the years to come; she didn’t want to reject every man in the future because she didn’t feel the same as she felt with Guy. Slowly the blushing which turned up every time she thought about their horseride decreased, and she no longer tried to imagine how his body felt as it pressed against hers, or how his fingers wrapped around her waist. Slowly thing returned to normal, and she could think of Guy without feeling the need to run out of the room.

A week after their meeting Marian’s father received an invitation to a party held by Vaisey, Marian couldn’t help feeling worried about the invitation, but chose not to tell her father as he would still go, and not worry about what Vaisey’s big announcement was.

When she entered the room where the party was being held it felt as if her world crumbled beneath her feet as she saw the black figure from the woods, the man she believed she’d never see again. With a smile that could melt ice he slowly walked towards her, and breathing was once again a hard task. She was not prepared to see him and struggled to remember how to behave, or what to say. 

"I did not know I'd have the pleasure of seeing you here," he said softly. Marian knew the party was for a few selected only, which was why she hadn't expected to see Guy. And if she was honest she hadn’t expected to ever see him again.

"My father is invited, I'm merely here because of him.” Her voice barely stayed with her as he moved closer.

"I'm glad I’ve got the chance to see you again." His smile made her happy until she forgot all about her worries.

The two of them then talked about the day they met. Guy apologised to Marian for scaring her horse, multiple times, which made Marian smile. When he then asked what she did as her leg healed Marian was careful not to mention she spent her days thinking of him. Things between them went well, and then it was time to eat. Vaisey sat at one end, and Marian’s father at the other. Marian sat next to her father while Guy sat next to Vaisey. She tried to keep her attention to her food but was unable not steal glances at Guy, who she noticed did the same thing, together they smiled whenever their eyes met.

And then Vaisey held his speech, which ended up destroying everything.

“As you know, I rarely hold a party without a purpose, so I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered a small group of my... friends.” Marian couldn’t help feeling uneasy at the pause before he said friends, as if he wasn’t sure they were friends. She couldn’t say that they were, not when he was as selfish as he was, but she chose to bite her tongue and stay quiet. “You need not wonder any longer as I will tell you why, as soon as all have drinks for a toast.” He waved the few servants and smiled at the guests as they ran around, filling everyone’s cups. Marian moved her eyes over to Guy, noticing the sudden smirk upon his face as he waited.

“So, here we are, all together. My good news is a rather big step for me in society, if I may say so myself. The great Prince John decided to appoint me as the new sheriff, and Guy over here will be my second-in-command.” There were some clapping, but most of the guests either gasped or whispered with the one sitting at their side. “Cheers,” Vaisey smiled and emptied his cup, and Marian noticed Guy did the same.

Marian was in shock, which was maybe the reason for her outburst. “This is outrageous, my father is not too old to be the sheriff. Do you think he’ll gladly let you take his spot?” Vaisey was not happy with the intrusion as his grin washed away from his face, leaving behind a look of annoyance.

“I’m the new sheriff, if you have anything against that decision then I won’t stop you from taking your objections to the prince.” Marian had not expected him to be as open about it, which made her wonder what kind of plans their prince had for making the egotistical man their new sheriff. She noticed a shadow move and turned her eyes over to Guy, who no longer smiled, but looked worried. She didn’t understand why he looked worried, he was after all appointed as the second-in-command.

“Marian,” her father said, sounding beaten. She looked at him and could no longer recognise him, her father would not give up without a fight. “It’s probably for the best,” he continued.

“It’s not, you can’t honestly believe that this man will be a better sheriff than you.”

“I didn’t say that, but fighting the prince’s decision is not easy, and I’m afraid I don’t have as much willpower to do that as I once used to.”

“But father,” she said, unable to finish when her father lifted his hand.

“Let’s go home, there is no point in staying any longer.” Marian knew there was no use in arguing with him and watched him as he rose from his chair. She looked at Vaisey who looked smug, and then at Guy, who still had the same uncomfortable look as before. Realising she still held her cup she smashed it on the table, not caring about it as it fell over and her drink spread over the surface of the table.

Because all the horses had been taken to be fed they needed to wait, and while they waited her father decided to take a short stroll. Marian felt her heart break as she watched him, wishing she was a boy so she could challenge Vaisey; as a lady it wasn’t proper to do so.

Her father had taken about twenty steps when the doors opened. Marian couldn’t help turning around, only to wish she’d joined her father on his stroll.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea it was your father.”

“You expect me to believe you didn’t put two and two together when we sat down to eat? Did you think I chose to sit next to a stranger?”

“I was too occupied looking at my food, or you, to notice.”

“I don’t believe anyone can be as blind.”

“I’m really sorry, I might have protested if I knew you were his daughter.” Marian found his words disturbing and decided to corner him.

“So if I wasn’t his daughter you wouldn’t have cared about it? You wouldn’t care if a family lost everything?”

“I would, but it’s not the same. Vaisey promised me the sheriff would be compensated for his loss.” Marian didn’t like his answer, and for some reason she doubted Vaisey would care what happened to them.

“My father won’t fight against you or Vaisey, but I will not accept this. And to think that I believed you were a good man, I guess looks can deceive.”

“Marian, please don’t do this, I didn’t know.” Marian would not accept his answer, or for him to continue trying to apologise. Turning around she walked towards her father who was still pacing back and forth.

Luckily their carriage was brought out in that exact moment and they could finally leave. She wanted to cry for being a fool and having fallen in love, but because her father was there she closed her eyes and concentrated on the anger instead. She was determined never to let herself be fooled by what she believed was love, it wasn’t worth it.

That was what she kept telling herself, but it didn’t help the sorrow as it crept up on her at night, it didn’t help when she saw him again, and it especially didn’t help her when he spoke with her, always telling her how sorry he was. He might feel bad for what he caused, but he didn’t seem to feel the same remorse when the people starved, or were punished for things they couldn’t help. That was when she decided things had to change, and since nobody was around to help she saw it as her duty to change them.


End file.
